falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
TJ Federal Representative speaks in first interview.
Rare Interview with Count Rutland In a rare sit-down with the Federal Representative of Tapanuo, Count Rutland and his wife, this Journal was able to get an interview with the peer who succeed his father in becoming de facto head of the Duchy. On 'unionism', the Count told this Journal: "I take the same view as my late father. There isn't much to it. Every single citizen has something to thank the Empire for, that's a given. We see it with Hastiga and states like it; they regret ever holding a vote against the Empire. It's create absolutely remarkable resentment between men. It upsets us, my wife and I, that the Empire is moving in the most horrendous direction. Daunting is the only word I could perhaps use. My father taught me well and trained me for this office and I would, without hesitation, stop a anti-Union party from forming a Government. They have no interest in governing, they just want to tear us apart and ruin families. That is not the sort of Empire which we reside it. I think it's time to toughen up and the Duchy Tapanuo isn't going to be dragged into a state of depression. I'm happy with things at this current moment, but I will not hesitate to use my power to prevent civil rebellion." On 'Veldunium and Hastiga', the Count told this Journal: "Oh, those two states have without a doubt made a huge mistake. Their people regret it massively. People are entitled to change their minds, that's true democracy, that's why we have a change of Government every now-and-then. I do think some sort of second referendum should definitely be arranged or at least discussed." On 'state of the state', the Count told this Journal: "Tapanuo is making strides of progress. I try not to get involved in daily affairs because I trust the State Government to do their bit. But, yes, of course, I am happy with how things are going and progress being made. Economic development is for sure something I'd like to see being worked on more. You know, though, things take time and money isn't something gifted, it's something earned. So long as the Tapanuan people are happy, I'm happy. My wife often gets involved with projects which she loves and the people enjoy having her presence. My sons, too." The short interview concluded with the Count telling this Journal that: "I am very pleased that the Tapanuan Journal continues it's steadfast work in ensuring accurate and balanced reporting. You ought to be proud of yourselves." Profile Focus: Count Rutland's sons In this month's edition of 'Profile Focus' we continue with the Imperial Collection and focus on the sons of Count Rutland. The older of the Count's two sons is Charles, born Charles Torquhil Bernard Rutland. As the eldest son of the Count, Charles takes the Courtesy title of the Baron of Yttinnis, although is not a Baron in his own right. Married to Maria-Le-Fierra Rutland, Charles has one son, Michael and is expecting another child soon. He is Lieutenant General in the Tapanuan National Guard and, since hi father's appointment, has been Colonel-in-Chief of the Civil Guard. A keen sport enthusiast, he spends time playing, watching and supporting sport and is a Patron of the Tapanuan Football Association. He has been in the 'family business' after being appointed State Counsellor to his grandfather, 1st Baron Yttinnis. Charles is expected to be the next Federal Representative and is said to be close with Prince Vinther, Duke of Tapanauo. In the public light, Charles is seen regularly in ceremonial capacities, carrying out duties on behalf of his father and mother. Most recently he led the State's Delegation in the Joint Congress of Football Associates. A very active and well known figure, Charles is popular in his own right. The youngest of the Count's children is Bernard, born Bernard Hogan Paul Rutland. A intelligent academic who serves on the State's University Board and Chancellor of the State's University. He has degrees in Language, History, Economics and Mathematics, and Political Science. Currently Bernard is a Commander in the Coast Guard and considered a skillful navigator and strategist. Though also a State Counsellor, Bernard is less known to the public. Mainly because he spends his time with the Coast Guard, although as he gets older it appears he is taking on more of a formal role in family business. Bernard, often called Bernie, is engaged and expected to marry next year. It is rumoured that Bernard may settle his way into politics when he leaves the military, although he has never spoken on the issue. National Guard Contracts Solomon Industries Following weeks of test runs and experiments, the State National Guard have contracted with Solomon Industries for a test order of 100 of both Solomon LMR's. If the first batch goes well, the NG will be cycling out old weaponry. Military leaders have hailed it as "new age, new military needs, need for new equipment". Category:The Imperial Constitution